Newly Established
by keeptrying
Summary: A new friendship blossoms between two unlikely allies, Kyle and Sasha. Will this new friendship develop into a romance, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note*

New story that just sort of popped into my head. All characters belong to Home and Away. CHaracters such a Kyle's age is around 18-19 (not too sure of his actual age in the show).

Hope you like it! Please read and review, reviews make my day.

:D

Sasha sat on the beach, staring, wondering where exactly she had gone wrong.

Two river boys. Both times it had ended badly, albeit one worse than the other. Her brother, her dad. There was so much going on and as much as she was there for everyone else, she felt so alone when it came to dealing with her own issues. As she sat there, she didn't notice someone make their way near her.

"Hey Sasha right?", she heard from her left. Standing there was Kyle, Casey's Kyle. Said Kyle who kidnapped him and almost killed him. That Kyle.

Immediately she began to rise to her feet, making her way off the beach only to hear her name being called out as he chased behind her.

"Hey! Hey, I just wanted to talk. I promise" he called. Slowly Sash turned around getting ready to hear what he had to say. When Kyle realised she had actually stopped he realised he didn't actually have anything to say, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "So I just thought I would introduce myself to Casey's girlfriend" said Kyle with a smile.

Sasha looked down and slowly replied, "I'm not Casey's girlfriend.."

"But I thought you and him were..." he asked shocked. Wasn't this the girl who had been there at the trial, through everything.

"We're not. Listen if Casey was all you wanted to talk about, I really would rather not" she trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, are you ok?", asked Kyle noticing her sudden adverseness to talking about his younger brother. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen I have to go. I'll see you around Kyle" said Sasha as she walked off.

Just as he was about to call out to her, he realised she had already begun to exit the beach. Sighing softly to himself, he continued walking down the beach, one girl on his mind, wondering if anyone else had noticed the pain and struggle in her eyes. He just quietly hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

As Sasha was walking towards the diner, she was stopped abruptly by what she could see in the distance. There was Casey, and Tamara practically attached at the mouth. As she watched on unable to look away a lump raised in her throat, the beginning of a sob making its way out of her mouth.

She could see them. Both of them, and as she continued to not be able to turn away, they detached themselves and began to turn and walk in her direction. Too immersed in each other they had yet to notice her and before they could she swallowed her impending sobs and turned around and made her way back to the beach in search of the only person who had tried to communicate with her lately.

Kyle.

After spotting him just sitting on the beach, as she had been, Sasha walked up to him tentatively, before gaining his attention, "Hey,

"Soooo I'm worthy of your presence now am I", asked Kyle cheekily. Rolling her eyes, Sasha was quick to make a sarcastic retort, "I wouldn't say worthy, but you'll do for now".

"Sass, I like it, can see why my brother liked you", he replied only to immediately want to take back the words when he saw her immediate hurt. "Can we please not. Just not talk about Casey", "I just wanted to see if you were doing anything tonight. See there's this party tonight, did you want to come?" she asked rushed, afraid of his response.

"Okay", replied Kyle

"Really?"asked Sasha, to which he said, "Yeah" as if his response was obvious.

"Okay!, well I'll meet you at the surf club tonight then" and with that she was off, smiling at what the impending night had to offer.

Kyle on the other hand knew that trouble was to come from this.

*Later*

At the party

As soon as they had reached the party, Sasha had immediately began drinking and drinking heavily.

Drink after drink.

"Kyle Kyle Kyle... You know what I think is funny"

"What's that Sasha?", he asked quite amused at her in her current state.

"I don't know you, not really and your the only person that noticed that something was wrong" she whispered. "The only one".

It was then that he realised, truly that this girl was really hurting, more than anyone knew.

Further in the night, he had lost sight of her in the throng of people and after twenty minutes of not being able to find her, he began to worry.

Searching and searching he still could not find her. Scanning the party once more, he caught sight of a girl, highly inebriated with some guy practically on top of her.

He immediately made his way over to her, sensing that she needed to be taken away. "Hey, hey Sash, come on. I'm going to take you home, okay?" he spoke to her quietly as he led her from the party. "No no no no no, I can't go home, please. I'll be in so much trouble." she slurred starting to cry.

Seeing no other option, he acknowledged her state, and the fact that he was a near stranger, and decided taking her home in her current state would not end well for either of them.

So he made an executive decision. The Braxton household it was.

As he tried to open the front door quietly, he had more trouble trying to get Sasha to be quiet, as she began singing, "Kyleeeeeeeeeee, Kyleeeeeeeeee,". Slightly laughing at the humourless situation he was currently in, tried to get her to quiet down, "Sash come on, you need to be quiet".

However just as they got in the door, the light switched on and there stood Brax, and boy did he not look happy.

"Uh oh" laughed Sasha drunkenly.

Kyle just stood there trying to hold Sasha without falling over.

"Heyyyyy Brax, listen this looks bad but..." he tried to explain. But before he could finish out walks Casey, with Tamara standing behind him. "Great" he whispered to himself.

"What is going on, Sash!" said Casey, finally realising who stood in the room.

"Well hello there Casey!, How are you doing? I'm fantastic thanks for asking" she stated feigning happiness.

Nobody had realised that Sasha was not really as intoxicated as she initially made out. It was just easier to deal with her emotions to pretend.

Kyle looked to Brax and noticed his less than impressed expression. "Listen I tried getting her to stop, she was on a roll of sorts. I couldn't take her home. Here seemed like the best option. She's hurting Brax" said Kyle whispering the last part, hoping to keep Casey from hearing.

Noticing that she was not acting like herself, Brax went into protective mode. "Kyle go get Nat, she's asleep, Hey Sash, you okay?, come on let's get you sobered up and then I will take you home okay?". "Now Braxton I think that sounds like a great idea, one of your best!" laughed Sasha.

"Case go to bed, take Tamara with you. I'll sort this" stated Brax

"But.." said Casey, obviously not understanding why his friend was in such a state. "Case, go" said Brax sternly, not budging.

Natalie came out to find a very drunk Sasha, with Brax looking at her in concern, "She started crying as soon as Case left the room. She won't say what's wrong".

Natalie just sat on the lounge nursing an emotional Sasha, who was clearly in some emotional distress.

Knowing Natalie had it covered for now, Brax turned on his brother, "How does one come home with a drunk Sasha" yelled Brax.

"Listen, we were just at a party, I was trying to look after her" answered Kyle. "This is looking after her is it?" retorted Brax.

"Casey is the one that screwed her over, she needed someone" said Kyle defending himself.

"And that someone is you, is it?" asked Brax, clearly not understanding.

"If not me, then who? Huh Brax because all I see is a girl who was there for all of you during a really hard time for Casey, who at the time was having a terrible time herself and no-one was there for her. No one is still there", yelled Kyle.

Both Brax and Natalie looked up shocked, this being brand new information to them both.

"I'm sorry, sorry that I'm causing so much trouble", said Sasha quietly. "I'm feeling better, I think I'll go"

"I'll drive you" said Kyle, his gaze never breaking Brax's, whispering, "Thanks", she whispered, getting up and away from Natalie saying a soft, "I'm sorry".

Natalie and Brax, not knowing how to respond, and shocked by what was said stayed quiet, watching as the new pair made their way out the door, Sasha clearly comfortable in Kyle's presence.

As she went to get out of the car, she hesitated, turning back to Kyle she said, "Thank you. I am so sorry I caused this much trouble. I am not usually like this. I just, it's been really tough lately. I just wanted to say thank you, for looking out for me"

"Don't worry about it Sasha, it was fine really. I needed a friend in Summer Bay", said Kyle turning to look at her. Just as she was about to get out of the car, she turned and slowly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you free for lunch tomorrow?" she asked, "For my new friend, of coarse", smiled Kyle.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Sasha woke up to find regret cursing its way throughout her system. Decisions she had made, situations she had put herself in and the fool she had made herself out to be.

All thoughts made her cringe. She wasn't that person, that girl who publicly ruined herself. No.

She made bad decisions in private. Dealt with them in private, usually on her own- sometimes by choice, but sometimes because she just didn't have anyone to turn to. But last night she did. Sasha had Kyle to turn to.

Without ever having spoken a real conversation, he had figured out that she was struggling. He had talked to her, listened, let her make a fool out of herself, and then taken care of her. Only to be unjustly yelled at.

All for her.

To help her.

Make her feel better and through all the regret, she did.

She felt so much better, sure there was an underlying pain still lurking beneath, one which comes when your family basically is falling apart and you give yourself completely to a person you thought loved you, only to have them completely abandon you. But she felt like she could face the day, and maybe this one would include a smile that wasn't fake.

As Sasha waited at the diner for Kyle, she found herself looking forward to the company of her new friend.

"Well hello there boozy", she heard to her right as Kyle pulled out a chair across from her, "Ha Ha, very funny. Not going to lie, wasn't one of my finest moments." stated Sasha as she looked down bashfully, embarrassed to relive her transgressions from last night.

"Hey, I personally found it funny, and Brax and I were just getting along, so someone needed to fix that" he winked, obviously joking.

"Well I can say one thing, you do know how to make a girl feel better", laughed Sasha sarcastically.

They talked about everything. Him growing up, his dad, what happened with Casey. Everything.

-"I know it was a horrible thing, what I did to Casey, it was, and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I did, but they had each other, through everything-they were brothers, family. I didn't have anyone. Mum died, Dad was well, he was …. you know. I was left on my own" said Kyle, desperately trying to convey the reasons for his actions, without trying to completely make himself blameless.

Because he wasn't blameless.

He had done a terrible thing.

But all he truly wanted all along was a family.

And she listened. To it all.

Then when he felt like he could no longer share anything more about himself, he listened to her.

Her Story.

What she had felt, what she was feeling.

About the pregnancy scare, Dex's car accident, the fact that she felt completely abandoned by most people in her life.

"You know that feeling you get sometimes, when you have so much to say, so much so that you feel like you could explode. But no one wants to listen. There's no one to listen." She stated quietly.

"You know that feeling don't you?" she asked.

And all he had to do was nod, because they both understood, and it was as if a weight was lifted from their shoulders.

Someone understood.

Sasha walked into Angelo's on a mission, she needed to talk to Brax. However as soon as she walked in she realised it was a mistake. There, in the flesh, standing five feet away, was Casey. Just as she was about to turn around and walk out, she heard, "Sash, hey! Wait!". "Casey, hey" replied Sasha, eagerly looking around hoping to spot Brax.

"Hey, listen I wanted to talk to you about last night, what are you doing hanging out with Kyle?" said Casey, his voice gaining a tense edge as he spoke Kyle's name. Things were obviously still tense between the two brothers.

"I don't really want to have this conversation with you Casey, okay. Would you by any chance know where Brax is?" asked Sasha, desperately trying to hold herself together.

Casey wasn't having any of her diversion and continued with, "Sash, you don't know who the guy is, he's dangerous". Sasha understood where he was coming from, but found herself growing angry at Casey for his words.

"Casey, you slept with me, treated me terribly afterwards, finally made me your girlfriend and then as soon as a new girl comes into down, you ditch me. That's not mentioning all the times you disregarded my feelings just because of your mountains of problems. So let me ask you, who is the real monster here, Kyle?, because he has done nothing but listen to me. Your the one that is unrecognisable to me." stated Sasha desperately.

Brax who had just came from out the back sensed immediately the tense situation and came over immediately. "Hey, is everything okay here?" he asked looking between the two teens.

"Yeah, of coarse, actually Brax I just wanted to speak to you real quick, is that alright?" replied Sasha, finding herself unable to look at Casey after she had just spilled her entire truth.

"Sash..", tried Casey desperately trying to catch her eyes.

Brax looked between the two again and noticing that Sasha looked increasingly uncomfortable stepped in to break up the intense discussion, "Yeah, of coarse Sasha, what's up?", he asked leading her away from Casey.

"I just wanted to apologise for last night, I wasn't myself and it will never happen again. I won;t involve your family in my problems again." she said.

"You know you can always come to us", said Brax.

"It won't happen again. Again I just wanted to say sincerely sorry and thanks for not telling my dad" she laughed hollowly.

"Well let's just say, I wasn't the most sensible teenager in my younger years"laughed Brax trying to lighten the conversation. It worked because Sasha let out a rather bell like tone after the statement.

"Ahahaha, yeah well thank you again" she said making way to leave, however just as she was about to turn away, she faced him again and said, "Kyle is a really good guy, he made some bad decisions, but who doesn't." and with that statement she walked out of Angelo's having completed her last apology of the day.

She felt freed.

Brax however was left with the heavy words and an even heavier heart. He had witnessed the conversation between his brother and Sasha and it, along with Sasha's hauntingly broken state for the few minutes she let herself crumble the previous night left him feeling as though he had completely missed several chapters of the novel that is Casey Braxton.

Later that night, when Brax finally arrived home, he found Kyle sitting on the lounge watching tv. After grabbing himself a beer, he approached his brother and said the words, "You did really good with Sasha, I'm sorry about... yesterday. But you did good. I wouldn't have done any different, it was the Braxton way, a complete wrong to make a right".

That was all that was needed.

Those words that came from his brothers mouth, from Brax. He knew they were due to Sasha's words. She without knowing it had bridged a gap between the brothers, it only a few centimetres.

But it was something.

She was something.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Sasha and Kyle only grew closer and closer.

When he wasn't at the Braxton residence, and Sasha wasn't at school, you could usually find one of them with the other. They had become almost inseparable.

They were almost reliable on the others company, both not finding as if they fit in anywhere else-Kyle with his family and Sasha just about feeling as though she didn't fit anywhere.

They helped each other, gave each other someone to talk to. Free from judgement. Free from opinions. They just existed with each other, and they could truly be themselves when it was just them.

They often found themselves on the beach, having long conversations, about everything and anything. Utmost crap, or about family, or school in Sasha's case. No topic was too boring, or too out there.

It was the beach that they were found having another of their deep and meaning-fulls and this is where Casey first saw them in weeks. As Sasha was avoiding him and Tamara, and he found that Kyle no longer stuck around home too much.

Casey was on his board when he noticed two figures sitting closely together on the beach. Upon closer inspection he came to find it was Sash and Kyle.

They were sitting close.

Far two close in Casey's opinion. Finding himself growing angrier and angrier he started to paddle to shore, intent on somehow stopping the madness that was this friendship, well in his eyes it was madness.

As he reached the sand he stalked over to the pair. Not sure of what he was going to say, he could only feel the waves of anger that washed over him.

"Look at this, isn't this just beautiful, the psycho and the slag" he barked.

"So you give it up once and now you're just giving it to anyone" said Casey snarkily. adding "I've got to say another Braxton Sasha, that's slaggish for you".

It was as if his mouth was moving too fast and before his brain could catch up, he took in her hurt expression and realised what he had actually said,

"Oh god Sash. didn't mean that..." stuttered Casey utterly disgusted at his words, finally able to gage exactly what had just come from his mouth.

Those words were not what he had intended when he walked over. Actually he didn't know what he was going to say. He was more angry with Kyle than anyone.

Not Sasha.

This was all Kyle.

But as per usual, Sasha got the brunt of his attitude.

Suddenly shaken from his thoughts, he looked to Sasha, to find tears glistening in her eyes, as she looked at anywhere but his face. Almost as if she was couldn't even bare to look at him anymore.

Sasha was shocked.

What exactly had she done to deserve those words. She just looked down, unable to look at anyone. Slowly she turned around and began to walk off the beach, dazed-confused-hurt.

But an overwhelming feeling over-washed her, numbness.

She was numb

"Sash, hey! Are you okay?" called Kyle as he tried to catch up to her. "Hey come on". He said trying to gage a reaction.

But Sasha just kept walking, ignoring the calls of both boys.

She went home, having not spoken to anyone and it was there that she laid and cried and cried, and cried.

When was she allowed to be happy.

When was it her turn.

Eventually the tears led her to sleep.

Later that night she looked to her phone to see several missed calls and messages.

_**Kyle**_;

Sasha come on, are you okay?

_**Casey**_;

I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything. I just... I'm sorry.

_**Casey**_;

Sash please...

_**Casey**_;

Sash

_**Natalie**_;

Heyy, Casey came home really upset before. In fact so did Kyle, everything okay?

_**Natalie**_;

Sasha, I'm really worried, please give me a call as soon as you get this

_**Kyle**_;

I'm coming over.

At the last message, Sasha began to panic. A Braxton.

Coming to the farm.

Now.

It was just as she got up that she heard someone at the door, Kyle? She thought. It was just as she raced to the door that she realised that it was Friday night, and she had the house to herself for the weekend. Sid, Dex, Indi and Romeo were all away.

Crisis averted.

As she approached the door and opened it, she was met with Kyle on the other side.

"hey" he whispered, not really knowing how to approach his friend.

Sasha, being Sasha, replied with a sarcastic remark, reminiscent of the girl he had begun to know, "Who invited you here Braxton". "Oh no one really, just thought I would brighten your day with my presence" he joked, but underlying was a sense of truth in his words. He was there today, he witnessed the words that were used against her, and despite her need to want to hide all her true feelings. He knew she was hurt.

Maybe even beyond repair. But he didn't want to let her know that. He just wanted to have a chance to try and help her, like she had just done for him and his eldest brother.

"Besides, I come bearing gifts", he said holding up two pizza's from angelo's, a stack of movies and what looked like a mountain of chocolate.

"Well well Kyle, you certainly know a way into a girl's heart" laughed Sasha as she made to grab the chocolate.

"Hey you have to pay the toll for your chocolate, alright miss" said Kyle, looking rather amused.

"Contrary to popular belief this afternoon, I'm not a slag, I don't 'pay a toll', especially not for some chocolate" she said laughing, but it was obvious she was still hurt from today's comments.

"Hey hey hey, you are nothing of what he said you were. And not defending him or anything, but you know he didn't mean it, he didn't mean anything."whispered Kyle, tilting her chin up so he could make eye contact.

Feeling sufficiently vulnerable, Sasha loudly asked, "So what terrible movies did you bring to my humble abode".

"Ohhhhhhh, and I see that sass is back. I like it", he said and continued saying, "I have excellent taste might I add."

This began their movie night, full of laughter, jest and good times

Not noticing the time, the pair continued their movie marathon long into the night, even so much so that they both fell asleep.

To anyone looking in, they looked like the perfect couple. Huddled closely together under the blanket, Sasha enveloped within Kyle's arms, looking every bit as comfortable as could be.

*Author's note*

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed.

Reviews honestly mean so much, and they help me to guide where I will go with the story. So please do tell me how I am going :). As well as what you would like to see happen.

Thank you again, hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

:D


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's note*

So sorry that this is late, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Was going to post another tonight but it is quite late.

Hope you all like this one, it is not a happy one and I'm not completely happy with it. But never fear happier times will be ahead! Let me know what you think and any suggestions. Thanks :D

Although the relationship between the three eldest Braxton brother's slowly improved, as one completely did not exist between Casey and Kyle, meant tensions were high within the Braxton household.

All Kyle had ever wanted was a relationship with his family, he wanted a place with his brothers- as much as he put on a brave face and pretended it didn't matter.

It did.

It was everything.

And somehow his friendship with Sasha was starting to put a strain on things with Casey, even more-so on top of the 'incident', as they had taken to calling it.

Casey seems to have this feeling that even though he didn't want Sash, no one could have her either. Really, Kyle just thinks he is jealous over the fact that she won't talk to him, and has found a comfort in him that she usually went to Casey for.

All in all, it was a big mess. Leading to some complicated thoughts and feelings as to how he was going to deal with the endless marathon of thoughts.

On one hand Sasha had become one of the best friends he had ever had. She was an amazing listen and had a penchant for putting others needs before her own, a downfall and an enviable trait she had fallen victim to many times before.

But on the other, it was a chance at family. _**Family.**_

It was as if as soon as these thoughts started entering in his head, he began to pull away from his friendship with Sasha, it was hard.

But not as hard as having these thoughts running through his head as he spent time with her, watching her laugh,- have fun, while he was contemplating ending their friendship.

It was horrible.

Therefore he tried to distance himself.

Poor Sasha must have been wondering what the hell was going on with him.

Sasha was at the diner when she got a text, and she got excited when she saw who it was from;

_**Kyle**_;

Hey, are you free?,

I really need to talk...

_**Sash**_;

Yeahh sure, beach, 10?

Through her joy at hearing from him she could sense something, and the feeling wasn't good. But she decided to look on the bright side, and go and see her friend, with whom she had really missed as of late.

"Well hello there stranger" called Sasha to a pensive looking Kyle, as she walked up to him.

"Hey." he said almost bluntly, very unlike his usually sarcastic/ fun retorts.

It was when Sasha sat right next to him, close enough that their sides were touching and he moved away that she knew that something was really wrong.

"Hey what's up?", she asked concerned. "I I I... there's something I need to talk to you about" he stuttered back at her.

"Shoot", she replied almost immediately, eager to find out what was bothering him so much.

"Things were going so good with Brax and Heath, but lately it's going back to how they were before" he started.

"Casey." Sasha deadpanned.

"Casey", agreed Kyle.

"It's not just about what happened anymore. There is more to it, he doesn't like me being around you and it's causing more and more tension at home" he started to say, trying to find the right words.

"I don't know, but I think that maybe some distance..." he stumbled on the words, unable to find the right way to express exactly what he wanted to say.

"What are you trying to say Kyle?", asked Sasha bluntly- already sensing where this conversation was going.

"I don't know what to do, you have been possibly the best person I have ever had in a friend. You have. But things are still bad between Casey and I. I don't see them ever getting better..." he answered

"... Unless I'm not in the picture anymore right." finished Sasha.

"It's not like that Sash. I don't want it to be like this, but I don't know what to do. It's not you." he struggled.

"But it really is, isn't it" she replied dryly.

Then Sasha did something completely out of the blue. She stood up and with the bravest of all faces she calmly said, "He's your family, I get it. You have to do what you have to do".

Kyle looked at her in utter disbelief. He knew she was hurting, even after only having known her for a few months, he could see that pain in her eyes. He was letting her down, just another guy to add to the list.

"Sash.." he called, but the sentence died on his lips, because what was he going to say. He couldn't take it back. He had to make an effort with his brothers. Even if it meant losing Sasha, he just hoped it wasn't forever.

But she was strong and she didn't need him, she would be just fine.

These were the words he tried to repeat to himself over and over, if only to make himself believe it.

It made him feel so low. But he didn't know what else to do.

A family was all he ever wanted.

But in the pit of his stomach he had a horrible feeling he had just made a terrible mistake.

Sasha got home to the farm, and it wasn't until she was in the safety of her room that she allowed herself to finally break down.

The more she thought and dwelled over what happened. She was the reason he couldn't connect with his brothers, she was the reason Casey chose Tamara over her. There must be something wrong with her if no one wanted to stay.

And it was these thoughts that lingered as she cried herself to sleep.

Once again, no one noticed her cries.

It was in the morning that she woke up to find a single text message with the words.

_**Im sorry.**_

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was from.

The words only served to make her feel worse. Who was she to become brokenhearted over someone trying to mend their family. She didn't want to be selfish.

She just didn't have the energy to reply, it was taking all her energy to just keep herself together. But she mustered up three words;

_**It's all okay**_

Because she wanted it to be okay. For him.

And it was in this moment that she realised that maybe she liked Kyle as more than a friend. But it was a realisation she would only allow for herself.

After all, the best way to deal with another piece of your heart being torn away, is to bottle it all up isn't it?

Unfortunely it would only be so long until that over-filled bottle exploded and all her hidden feelings lay out to bare.

There would be only so much one girl could take.


	5. Chapter 5

In the weeks that followed Sasha tried to keep her distance from all the River Boys, which considering the size of Summer Bay was an entire effort in it's own. And it was much easier to avoid someone, who had been avoiding you all the same, as much as it hurt her to admit.

So she was polite when needed, smiled when appropriate and never stayed long to talk. All in all she kept in complete control of her emotions around those with whom she used to bare all.

Schoolwork and study had been her absolute saviour, it kept her with a distraction during the day. It was only during the night that the thoughts ran ramped in her head. Thoughts filled with Casey, Tamara, Dex, her dad- everything. They didn't stop.

So she valued the daytime.

Kyle walked into the diner to grab a coffee, when in the corner he saw Sasha studying. He had been doing an excellent job of staying out of her way lately, avoiding all the places he knew she would be, sticking strictly to Angelo's and home. But as the days and weeks progressed without speaking to her, he found himself finding it hard to function in Summer Bay without her guiding him, without her being there to listen. He suddenly had an urge to talk to her, so as he walked over, he racked his brain over what he could say. Simple is best, simple is best he chanted in his head.

"Heyy Sash" he casually asked. Noticing she was no longer alone, she looked up to find him standing there. Without missing a beat or letting him know his presence bothered her she put on a smile and replied with a simple, "Oh hey Kyle" and returned to her books. Kyle seemingly not understanding or getting her abrupt tone, wanted to continue the conversation and sat down

"What's been going on?" he tried asking, hoping to start a casual chat. But when she continued writing in her book, not meeting his eyes, and offered, "Not much just schoolwork", he knew that wasn't going to be the case.

She was shutting him out.

He could sense that schoolwork was becoming a sort of distraction, from everything else. But he tried again.

"Sounds exciting" he laughed.

She just replied with a simple, "Yeah" with a soft smile, still not looking up at him.

Her lack of sharp tongue and come backs were starting to worry him.

"Sash, what's going on? You can talk to me..." he stated, trying to catch her eyes.

"Can I?..." she started to say, almost ready to divulge how she really felt, but then just as quickly as she was going to open up, he could see as she closed herself off from him and finished saying, "Never mind, I'm fine Kyle, nothings wrong" plastering on a fake smile.

As she started to collect her things, Kyle knowing something wrong, tried to get her to talk, "Sasha, there's something, come on just tell me" almost begging. But she was having none of it. "Oh don't be dramatic, I'm fine. I've got to go to school. See you later" she said finally rushing out of the diner .

From the counter, Brax had been watching and analysing the situation he saw in front of him. He suddenly saw a rushing Sasha as she passed him, "Hey Sash", he said quickly, frowning when she said a quite hi while looking down.

The sudden quite nature of the girl was an unknown trait he didn't think she possessed, being she was usually so loud and opinionated. It was a bit worrying, he vowed to himself to talk to Natalie about it later, as he had begun to think of the girl of a sort of little sister. Especially since how Case had been treating her, and Stu before that. She hadn't had the best luck with guys as of lately. He slowly made his way over to Kyle after noticing his troubled expression.

"Hey, what happened with all that?, Scaring off the girl already?", Brax started trying to joke. Over the past few weeks the relationship between the brother's had been getting better, but it was still strained.

Funny enough, it was Casey that was not making an effort, and he was also the one with the continuing bad attitude.

Seeing Kyle was in no mood to joke around he tried a different approach,"Seriously, what's going on?",

"Nothing Brax, just leave it"

"It's obvious there is something going on. Now tell me" said Brax with a more stern tone. Hearing that Brax was not going to give up and may actually listen, Kyle went on to tell him everything that happened.

It actually felt good to finally tell someone what he had done and the reasons why.

Brax, sat there and listened, and by the end of it, said, "You're an idiot".

"Idiot? How am I an idiot. I just wanted to make everything better Brax" said Kyle feeling extremely offended. He had done the right thing hadn't he? Well the best thing in bad situation.

"Case has his problems with you because of what happened in the dessert. Sasha is a whole other story. Staying away from your friend, is not gonna fix your problems, and it's just hurting someone that has frankly been hurt enough" said Brax trying to make his brother understand.

"I was trying..." struggled Kyle,

"I know what you were trying to do, but not being friends with Sasha is not immediately going to stop Casey from hating you. He, he is going through some stuff right now and Sasha doesn't want anything to do with him, and it hurts him, even though he is in the wrong. He doesn't want you to hang out with her, because all he still see's is the bad in you. But we both know that, that isn't all you're about is it?" said Brax.

Knowing Kyle was at lost for words, figuring out what a mistake he had made with Sash was a wake up call. Brax had just told him, in a round about way that Casey and Kyle's relationship, wouldn't effect how the rest of the brother's treated him.

"She was a good friend to you, don't let her down?" said Brax, "Because I think we both know, she's not just a friend in your eyes."

And with that, he left his brother to ponder what he had just said.

Hoping he had some sort of positive influence on the actions he would take from this moment on.

*Author's Note*

Sorry again for the inconsistent updates, I've just been so busy. Hope this chapter is okay! And I thank you all you have reviewed and followed the story, I hope it is continuing to be an entertaining story.

Was just wondering if anyone would love for Kyle/Sasha to get together on the show, I know I would! Aahahhaa

Til next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine's Day had a really depressing effect on Sasha's day.

It was the day you had to endure lovey dovey couples.

Affection shoved in your face.

24/7.

You can't escape love on Valentine's Day, and it only served to remind her single soul, just how much she didn't have any one to love her.

It only served to make her more sad than she already was.

'It sucks when the person you want the most, doesn't want to be around you anymore.', she thought.

Only she wasn't thinking about Casey.

No. She wasn't thinking about Casey at all.

Kyle knew he had to somehow make it up to Sash, and someway he would.

And what better way than today.

Someway he had to talk to her not only to apologise but also to reveal to her how he felt, that how somewhere along the lines with them being friends, he had fallen for her. He really liked Sasha and having to tell that to her, to her face after having to apologise for being the biggest douche-bag in the world seemed incredibly daunting.

Suddenly he had an idea, and knew exactly what he needed to do.

Sasha was making lunch at home, determined not to leave the house, as to ignore the remnants of the 'holiday' that was today when she heard a knock on the opened the door to find no-one, however just as she was about to go back inside she noticed a note taped to her door. Surprised she opened it to find;

_Sash, _

_I know you probably won't want to see me, but would you please meet me down by the beach at 5. I really need to speak to you._

_-Kyle_

As Sasha walked down the beach, she saw a nervous Kyle sitting and staring at the waves. When he noticed her, he stood up immediately facing her.

"Hey" he stated nervously.

"Hi" she replied looking down.

"Happy Valentine's Day", he said awkwardly

"Please, please don't. This is one of the worst holidays in the history of mankind" said Sasha sitting down on the sand.

"Not a fan of love" he laughed, but when he was met with a death stare he quickly stopped and said,

"Fair enough, I get it"

After a prolonged silence, with both of them staring out to the ocean, Kyle decided he needed to say something,

"Sash, I know that I hurt you with everything that has happened..." he started...

"It's okay... It was, it was for your family." said Sasha looking down, but Kyle was having none of it, continuing, "No, it's not okay because you were one of the people who gave me chance, listened to all of my problems, everything.", and finally looking into her eyes said, "And I hurt you, just like Casey, something that I never wanted to do."

"I really like you Sash...", he said trying to catch her gaze.

"I like you too, Kyle, of coarse I do", laughed Sasha not really grasping where he was going with it.

Slowly Kyle chuckled to himself, "No Sash, I realllly, _**like**_ you"

"Oh." said Sasha shocked.

"oh god" Kyle whispered to himself, this was a big mistake he thought. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, I just, I just wanted you to know" he said quietly.

"No it's not that, but..." said Sasha.

"You like me... why?" she finished, shocked by what this boy had just revealed, "I'm just me Kyle, there's nothing special here. Trust me, the guys I've dated in the past have made the abundantly clear"

Why in the world would he like her, she thought.

"Sash." stated Kyle incredulously, "You. Are one of the most amazing girls I have ever met. You're opinionated, loud, care more about the people around you then yourself and you have the biggest heart and you are absolutely beautiful"

"An easier question would be, what is there not to like about you" he laughed.

Sasha stood there absolutely stunned, and tears began to build in her eyes.

"Sash no no no no, please don't cry. We can forget I said and did any of this, but please don't cry" stated Kyle, thinking he had said something to upset her, when in fact it was the complete obvious.

"No Kyle, that was... amazing" she said, slowly breaking out into a smile. Slowly she stepped closer to him.

With every step she took, so did he and slowly they were right in front of each other. So close they were almost touching.

Sash looked down and as soon as Kyle saw this, he slowly brought his hand to her chin and slowly lifted her head so her eyes met his and said,

"Your amazing", and with that their lips met.

"Still completely hate Valentine's Day?", laughed Kyle when they broke apart.

"I wouldn't say I hate it anymore" replied Sasha cheekily, leaning into his hold on her.

Both of them could sense that this change in their relationship could be something good for them.

_**"Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life." - Omar Khayyan.**_

**Author's Not**e

Hey guys, hope you liked it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I've read every one, and they are all so lovely.

I can see the Kyle/ Sasha pairing is a real long shot. But I can't help my wishful thinking and in tonight's episode of H&A they spoke for like 5 seconds ahahahaha.

I hope my hatred of Valentine's Day didn't come across too strongly in this chapter :P, (I don't really hate it thattt much)

Thank you again.

Also just quickly. I will be going overseas on Sunday for two weeks so I'll be unable to do updates. But I'll try to get at least two updates in before I leave :).


	7. Chapter 7

"Soooo, I was thinking.." said Kyle as he sidled up to Sasha as she was studying at the diner.

"Don't think too hard hun, you might hurt yourself" quipped Sasha quickly with a smile. Her quick wit brought a smile to Kyle, and he knew then that all was forgiven between the two.

"Ha ha, no, I was thinking that I would like to take you out to dinner tonight. Nothing too out there of coarse. Just Angelo's. What do you think?" he asked nervously.

But she smiley up at him and replied with, "I think that would be lovely".

Immediately Kyle felt a sense of rejoice and without even thinking he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips and said, "Great!", "I'll come by and pick you up at 7, that okay?".

Just recovering from the sudden show of affection, she managed a, "Sounds good", and he left shouting a goodbye over his shoulder.

Sasha could notice a skip in his step, as well as the grin that she could not get off her face.

"Well, well well, what have we here?", laughed Brax as he observed the new couple coming in to Angelo's.

"Yeah yeah yeah Brax, can we get a table?", said Kyle trying to hide his obvious blush at all the attention. "Coarse you can, but is this a date I see." teased Brax.

"Yes" deadpanned Kyle, but really he was enjoying this brotherly banter that was taking place, but he still didn't want to make Sasha uncomfortable so he asked again, "table?".

"Right this way.." laughed Brax, but his banter didn't stop there, as walking to the table he casually asked Sasha jokingly, "So are you really sure you want to date this guy Sash, he is a Braxton after all" as he winked. However Sasha knew this sentence meant a lot more to Kyle then he would ever let on.

The date continued and Sasha and Kyle found themselves having the best time.

It was relaxing.

Fun.

And there was no pressure.

Not too mention their banter kept them in hysterics during the entire meal.

"So you mean to tell me that you. Kyle Braxton were found, by your friends, half naked in a park after a big night out?" laughed Sasha, not believing that his story was even remotely real.

"Yep, not one of my finest moments, but I was seventeen, and yeah I don't remember much" he blushed.

"Oh one of those moments was it. Drunken nights. Can't say I've had many of those" said Sasha, almost immediately regretting it. Kyle quickly caught on, saying;

"Oh really now, so it wasn't you that I had to sober up after that party" he laughed, not noticing her visibly cringe at the dark memory.

"Okay Okay I get it, let's move on" said Sasha putting her hands over her face. But Kyle slowly moved them off her face looking her directly in the eyes.

"Hey, we all have our moments, and might I say yours were quite endearing babe"

The rest of the night consisted of laughter and jokes and past memories being shared between the two.

There wasn't an awkward silence in sight.

Brax watched on as his brother laughed and talked with Sasha. He had never seen both of them be so free and open with anyone else. Nor had he seen them be so happy.

It really brought a smile to his face, because everyone deserved happiness, especially that girl sitting there who had been through so much.

"Soooo, did you have a good time?" asked Kyle as he walked Sasha up to her door.

"Wellllll kinda, I suppose the company I had was quite satisfactory" teased Sash, as she nudged him when they got to the top of the stairs

"Oh really now, that's it. This guy wasn't amazing company. That's funny, I've heard he's pretty great" he kidded back.

"Mmmmm maybe..." said Sasha looking around.

"Well let's see if this changes your mind.." questioned Kyle, as he started advancing on her. As soon as Sasha realised what he was doing, she began to back away, "No no no no no, please please. Don't tickle me Kyle, please ahahahahah pplease, pplease" she laughed as his arms made their way to her sides.

"Wellllll, what do we say..." he laughed continuing his actions.

"Kyle you're going to wake everyone up" she said in-between giggles, but realising he wasn't going to quit she continued, "Okay, okay. Kyle. You were the most amazing company tonight, I had an amazing time"

"And..." he laughed

"Anddddd, you are incredibly handsome" she finished.

"Well I would have accepted a thank you, but that works as well" he said winking.

"I can take it all back you know" said Sasha meeting his gaze.

As if in slow motion, Kyle and Sasha began to stare at each other, each moving in slower and slower. At last their lips met and they shared a kiss that had them seeing fireworks, and stars- the whole shebang, it was amazing.

As they broke apart, they smiled at each other and began to create some distance, and as Sasha had her hand on the door handle, she whispered "Night".

Before she had the chance to make her way inside, she heard Kyle say,

"Goodnight beautiful", as he walked down the steps and got into his car, a small smile playing on his lips.

Inside, Sid had been listening to their conversation and he couldn't help but be impressed with the way Kyle spoke to his youngest daughter. He was a far cry from Casey and the antics he put Sasha through, and it gave him a sense of hope that finally his daughter would get some sense of felicity. That she would be treated right.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't keep his eye on this new Braxton, because he will.

But slowly Kyle was proving himself as a nice gentleman.

Someone who made Sash happy.

Someone with whom brought the light back into her eyes.

And he couldn't be more grateful if only for that fact.

Sid was suddenly brought out of his revery when the front door closed and in walked a smiley Sasha, "Hey dad, you're still up?" she questioned.

Hoping to save the fact that he had been waiting up for her, he said, "Just heading to bed now, Good night?"

"Yeah it was good" she replied, unable to suppress a grin, and with that she made her way to bed with a soft goodnight.

Both teenagers went to bed that night, thinking of the other.

Grins never leaving.

*Author's Note*

Hope you all like it!

Last chapter for two weeks :)

Thank you so much for the reviews!

-Hope everyone has a lovely weekend

:)

xx


	8. Chapter 8

Ho Hey

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_-The Lumineers-_

"Hey" said Kyle as he saw his, well his now girlfriend sitting on one of the tables near the beach.

"Well hello there" she said giving him a kiss. It was all so naturally and it really became known to him then, how easily they fell into a comfortable relationship. "This is a nice surprise" she said looking directly at him.

"I was just going home, when surprise surprise there was this gorgeous girl sitting down..." he trailed off, making Sash blush.

"Awww.." replied Sash.

"So have you seen her, she's about yay-hi. Blonde." he laughed.

"Oh shut up you" said Sasha as she playfully pushed him. "Such a charmer, you are" laughed Sasha.

"Oh you know me, I aim to please" he said with a wink.

"I'm sure you do" she joked.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the others company, with Sasha occasionally trying to study. It was during her attempts that Kyle just watched her, basking in her look of concentration and how beautiful she looked.

Suddenly Kyle got a serious look on his face and pulled her to him gently and gave her a soft kiss, and as he pulled away he said, "You are so damn beautiful".

All Sasha could do was look down, embarrassed at the compliment, but Kyle tilted her head up, eager to have her look into his eyes and believe the words he had said.

"It's true", he whispered pulling her into another kiss. Only this wasn't soft and lasted much longer than the last.

The thought of making out on the beach and being one of those couples used to make Sasha physically sick. But the thought of Kyle made her forget all her preconceived notions of what couples should be and how they should act.

For once she had someone who wanted her, treated her right and wanted to show her off to the world.

And that made her okay with that.

She could feel in the depths of her stomach, a deep love brewing for the boy sitting with her.

And for once she wasn't scared of what that meant.

She felt joy.

"How are things with you and Sash?", asked Brax looking up at his brother.

"They're good, well actually they are great. She, she's great" returned Kyle smiling. Brax saw the look on his face and laughed quietly.

His chuckling however caught Kyle's attention,

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, just recognise the look is all" he said quite cavalier.

And he did recognise the look, he had it too once.

The look, where you are on the cusp of loving another, where you look at them and all you see is the good in the world and wonder why they have picked you. Why on earth you have gotten so lucky.

He felt that way about Charlie once.

His first one true love.

And it wasn't that he didn't love Natalie. But Charlie was, well she was... He didn't even have the words.

"I'm really glad you two found each other. You're good for each other. Brother or not however, you screw her over and you will have to deal with me, do you understand?" "That girl has been through enough and it's mainly had to do with our family. You need to protect her"

"Brax I won't let anything happen to her" replied Kyle looking serious, but also wondering what brought this conversation on.

He could only hope that his brother could hold onto this, unlike he was able to.

He wouldn't wish that pain on anybody, especially his family.

What they both didn't realise was that Casey was listening to the conversation, and it was making him angry. He knew exactly who Brax was referring to. How could he compare Kyle and Sash to one of his greatest loves of his life... Charlie.

They were nothing like them.

Kyle was just a phase for Sash and as soon as she came to her senses, she would see that he was perfect for her.

Wait what? He didn't love Sash, he had Tamara now.

'He, he loved Tamara, didn't he?' thought Casey.

Later after Brax had left for work, Casey walked into the lounge room to find Kyle watching TV. Seemingly not being able to keep his mouth shut he said,

"You two won't last you know"

"Oh really and why is that oh wise Casey" said Kyle turning to look at his younger brother, if he could even call him that.

"You don't get it do you, Sasha will realise who you really are eventually," "She'll see the real you" said Casey getting into his face.

"The real me? As opposed to who I'm being now?" questioned Kyle laughing, "Mate I'm being nothing but myself. Don't get angry because you've finally realised what a catch she is and you're too late"

"I don't want her" said Casey getting frustrated.

"You don't? Because from where I'm sitting, you're looking mighty jealous Case" said Kyle.

This shut Casey right up.

"I have Tamara." was all Casey could reply.

"Yeah, you do, but is she who you want anymore?" said Kyle sternly. "Listen Casey, you had your chance and you screwed it up, multiple times. Leave her alone. Contrary to what you believe she is happy now. Happy with me."

"I just want what's best for her" said Casey quietly.

Then Kyle said a sentence that took the breath out of Casey's lungs,

"I think you do, but you're no longer it."

Author's note:

So sorry this is sooooo late. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read and followed the story while I was away. Made my day when I got back and read them :)

Back at uni now. Third year! Wooo!

Hope everyones well!


	9. Chapter 9

_***Chapter features a tiny bit of mature material, mainly conversation.** *_

_There She Goes_

_There she goes _

_There she goes again _

_Racing through my brain _

_And I just can't contain _

_This feeling that remains _

_**-Sixpence None the Richer-**_

Sasha suddenly barrelled into the Braxton household all smiles, "Morning all!".

"Good morning Sash" smiley Natalie.

"And what a fabulous morning it is, isn't it?" smiled Sasha.

"What has got you in such a good mood missy?", laughed Natalie

"Well I am such happy, thanks Nat" replied Sasha as she made herself at home at the breakfast table.

"Oh you know help yourself Sash" teased Brax as he nudged her.

"Oh I will thanks Braxton" winked Sasha playfully. Watching on Natalie found herself smiling at the girl she often found in so much pain and she was so happy that she finally found some peace and when Kyle walked into the room, the light in Sasha's eyes only got brighter, and she could see the feeling was mutual with Kyle.

She could see the love in his eyes, even before these kids even saw it themselves.

"Oh good, maybe you can stop your thieving girlfriend from eating all the breakfast," laughed Brax looking at his brother.

"Causing trouble again are we Sash?" said Kyle giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Never.." said Sasha, adding, "Your brother is just being a bit of a princess this morning".

"Princess? Ahhh really. I see how it is

Meanwhile Nat was just soundly watching the interaction between the three.

"You look really happy Kyle, much less angry than the guy who first came to the bay" she said turning her attention to him, as Sasha and Brax continued to bicker jokingly in the background.

"I am. Happy I mean. She's something else" he said turning his gaze to the girl in question.

"Well I'm so happy for both of you, and I know it goes without saying, but please, don't hurt her, she's been through a lot over the past year, and yeah just she doesn't need anything else", said Nat quietly.

"Nat I promise, I'll try with my everything to protect her. I don't want her hurt anymore than you do" he said, looking at Nat with extreme conviction.

"Good" said Natalie clapping her hands, "Now what do we say about saving Brax before he gets slayed by Sash's wit".

This comment got the attention of the two people in question.

"See, even they know I'm a comic genius" laughed Sasha, flicking her hair back jokingly.

Brax looked around the room to find both Natalie and Kyle struggling to hold in laughter, but they also didn't say anything.

"Not gonna say anything, Nat? Kyle?, no defending me?" said Brax incredulously.

"ahahahaha, Kyle, ready to go? I think I've tortured Brax enough for one day" laughed Sasha as she grabbed Kyles hand, and off and out the door they were.

"She is, something else", snickered Brax, "The sister I never wanted".

"Oh shut up, you love her like she was family" said Natalie.

"She is." said Brax mysteriously. "Is what?", asked Natalie, confused by his aloofness.

"Family. Sash is family" he answered with a straight face like it should have already been known.

At his words Nat just smiled.

For once things were going right, she just hoped for once they would stay that way.

"So I swear you and Brax were switched at birth, your bloody sarcastic traits are exactly the same" said Kyle as he pulled Sash closer as they walked from the Braxton house.

"Well let's hope not shall we, cause that would be a little weird for us no?" laughed Sasha, grinning up at her boyfriend.

Ah boyfriend, she would never get tired of calling him that. Boyfriend.

Her boyfriend. Kyle, the boyfriend.

Sasha laughed at her thoughts, feeling like a giddy child.

"Alright smart ass" said Kyle as he untangled himself from her, only to bring her even closer seconds later.

All Sasha did was laugh.

"Ahhhh, so I guess you'll be having lunch by yourself today. I mean if I'm such a smart ass, maybe you should find someone else to eat with. My sassy nature might be much too difficult for you

As they hadn't gotten very far, Brax and Natalie who were on their way out, had heard them, with Brax jokingly yelled out,

"You're a Braxton, you gonna let her speak to you that way?"

However Natalie's keen stare saw his story change right quick, with him laughing nervously, "Only kidding, you let her talk to you any which way she pleases, right Nat?"

"Right Darryl" she said getting into the car.

"Sorry what was that Brax" laughed Sasha cheekily.

"Oh shut up you. Control your woman Kyle" laughed Brax back.

"Brax!" yelled Natalie.

And he quickly got into the car to face to wrath of his girlfriend.

Kyle and Sasha on the other hand made their way down the street, laughing at the scene they had just caused.

Kyle and Sasha found themselves back at the Braxton household, all alone.

In Kyle's room.

Did I mention they were all alone?

Things were getting fairly heated when;

Suddenly, Sasha sat up.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked. However when she wouldn't answer he started to get worried.

"Babe.." he questioned, "What's wrong?".

"I just, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready for that, yet" she quietly explained, embarrassed.

"Hey, hey Sash please look at me, please don't feel embarrassed, we don't have to do anything until you are ready you know. I'm not that guy, I really don't wanna be that guy" he said trying to catch her eye.

When he finally did he was shocked to find tears in her eyes.

"Sash, he come on what's wrong? It's fine" he said trying to soothe her.

"I just thought, you would be mad, and now you're just, you're perfect" she whispered.

"Sash, that's not perfect. That I just being decent. I love you.", said Kyle looking directly into her eyes, hoping to convey every emotion he felt right at that moment, to make her truly feel just that, loved.

When she raised her head, startled by his words, a grin had taken over her face, and she said with equal conviction, looking directly into his eyes,

"I love you too Kyle Braxton".

Author's Note:

Please don't hate me!

It's been ages I know and I am so thankful for everyone who has reviewed and followed after the last chapter.

I've just had work and uni work has been so hectic :(

But new chapter! Yay, I really hope you like it, like I really really hope you do :) I added a bit more Brax and Nat interaction because some of you guys wanted to see that :).

Please read and review like the lovely people you are, it really means a lot.

Also Happy belated Easter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Being at the Braxton household was always an experience in itself. But with Nat and Bianca living there now it was even funnier to see Brax and Heath take orders from their girlfriends with only a curt nod.

They were whipped.

"Heath!" screamed Bianca "I need you to go pick up something from the shops"

"What now" groaned Heath clearly not having heard Bianca walk into the backyard where he was hanging lights.

Clearing her throat Biance alerted her boyfriend to her presence and his face was a vision.

"What was that Heath Braxton?" said Bianca sternly with her hands on her hips glaring.

"Nothing, what do you need babe?" he said smiling charmingly running to catch up with her inside as she rattled off a list.

Kyle started laughing and made a woop-ch sound once his brother disappeared inside.

"Hey I heard that!" screamed Heath as he popped his head out from the house.

"Just you wait mate, this one will turn into one of them. Just you wait" he smirked

And with that he left, too 'scared' to go against orders ahaha.

Kyle on the other hand turned around to see his girlfriend already laughing.

"And what is so funny Sasha Bezmel?" said Kyle, trying to be serious.

"Just what Heath said, you are already whipped ahahaha" said Sasha laughing.

Hearing the end of the conversation, Brax decided to put his input in as he and Nat made there way into the yard with the stuff for the barbeque,

"Don't worry mate we're all slaves to our women" he laughed.

And as Kyle looked over at Sasha smiling and laughing with Natalie, he had a feeling he would be a slave to her for as long as she would have him, as long as he got to see that smile.

At a party at the Braxton's everyone was getting along and having fun. But it seemed like the happy atmosphere and demeanour that everyone was exerting made some people even more unhappy.

It's something about the joy of others that really highlights the pain of others.

And there is nothing worse then watching the girl you let go smile so adoringly at the one guy you could not stand to save your life, Kyle Braxton.

So he sat there and enjoyed some beer, and by the time he knew it, he had had a few too many and ideas he would have normally considered a bad idea, looked pretty damn good right now. One of them being;

Greeting the happy couple.

"Well well well, look who it is, the happy couple" smirked Casey to Kyle and Sasha.

"Having a good night Case" said Sasha trying to be polite and defuse some of the tension, she just knew was going to blow up between the two brothers.

"Oh you know Sasha, same old, same old"

"Just don't let him take you to the outback now hey, we all know how that ends up" laughed Casey sinisterly.

"Casey, stop" said Sasha pleadingly.

"Why, we are getting on so well. I mean a little friendly advice goes a long way" continued Casey,

"I mean I might be able to give him some pointers of where to take you for dates. You quite liked bushland didn't you Sash" smirked Casey.

And at the mention of her first time, Sasha grimaced which went noticed by Kyle who immediately turned round on Casey knowing he had hurt Sasha with his words, just not why.

"Hey Case, why don't you back off a bit okay" said Kyle trying to be calm.

"Oh didn't she tell you, that's where she, well you know, lost _it, _to me" said Casey looking directly into Kyle's eyes, trying to get a rise.

"Does it bother you _**brother**_, that I had her _**first**_" whispered Casey and with those words Kyle's calm resolve broke free and the two brothers launched at each other. Punches were being thrown as they both rolled on the floor trying to gain the upper hand.

"Can you both just please stop" tried Sasha, attempting to break it up herself until Natalie noticed her distress and pulled her away from the commotion, calling out to Brax.

Brax, noticing the commotion came over and finally separated the two, "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Oh nothing, Kyle here is just having my sloppy seconds"

At those words, Sasha had to look away, and Kyle launched at his younger brother again. His anger rising and rising with every word that found its way out of Casey's mouth.

"Oi watch your mouth Case. You're drunk alright and you need to go home"

"But" tried Casey.

"Go, before I let him go" said Brax still holding Kyle back.

Once Casey had left Brax finally let go of his brother and walked up to Sasha, "Hey I'm so sorry about him. Well both of them. I just think he's had too much to drink..." trailed Brax not knowing what more he could say to the girl that his brother had continually hurt.

"All good Brax" said Sasha with a small smile, "I'll get the other delinquent home, night Nat"

On the way home Kyle just couldn't let the fight go. His anger at Casey was only increasing and frankly Sasha was becoming tired at listening to Kyle relay how Casey had basically called her easy in front of everyone.

"Can we please just forget it" said Sasha quietly.

"I was defending you" said Kyle incredulously, adding "Did you not hear what he said Sash?"

"I did" she said looking down embarrassed, "But are you sure that's what you were doing, or was it what he was saying that bothered you. That I was with him..."

"Sasha he's the problem. He starts everything" said Kyle.

"You don't have to respond to him. I love you, why does it matter what he says. I made my peace with that part of my life ages ago" said Sash

"How can you, when he's talking about you like trash Sasha" he said getting agitated.

"I dealt with being treated like dirt before and I'm not doing it again. Do you want me to start calling you Casey, because you're certainly acting like him" said Sasha looking away from the guy, who over the last few weeks had become her rock be turned into some volatile boy because of anger.

"I am _**nothing**_ like Casey" he yelled.

"I think you should go." said Sasha as she turned around and walked back into the Walker household.

"Sash please..." he whispered.

But when he noticed she wasn't going to reply he went off into the night.

That night she cried herself to sleep.

When would she get to be happy.

Kyle on the other hand was furious. No one ever gave him the benefit of the doubt, he was defending her, so why couldn't she just see that.

So what does he do instead of going home.

He goes to Angelo's and starts to drink.

And drink.

And drink some more.

In fact he drinks so much that when a young woman also makes her way to the bar, and engages him in conversation he talks back.

And after drinking some more, he finds himself laughing with the mystery woman.

And after more drinks they are now leaning even closer.

And after too many drinks later, when the woman leans to whisper in his ear, it seems like a great idea to go back to her house.

By the time they enter the woman's house, clothes are coming off and Kyle doesn't even realise that he's making the worst decision of his life.

CLIFFHANGER... kind of...

Thankyou so much to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story. I haven't given up on it, I have just have a stressful few weeks. But I had a day off today and this chapter sort of wrote itself. It has taken a more serious turn and I know everyone likes Sasha/Kyle. Believe me I love them too but this part of the story is a necessary evil.

Sorry for the long note, but I hope you all loved the chapter and don't forget to leave a review for any suggestions or comments :)


End file.
